


lmaooo idk

by Aoi_koko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, during the pet wars era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_koko/pseuds/Aoi_koko
Summary: Fundy, angered by what Sapnap did, challenges him to a duel. It turns out unexpected
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	lmaooo idk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephvym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/gifts).



“I win!” Fundy yells, staring down at Sapnap smugly. 

He is sitting on top of the other, holding a dagger to his neck. But instead of looking worried, Sapnap simply grins, flashing his canines before, he has the older beneath him, hands pinned to the ground. 

“How?” Fundy sputters. “But I had you! There was no way you could have…UGH!” 

Sapnap sees the gears turning in the fox’s head, trying to figure out a way to escape. 

“Don’t even think about it, _Fundy,"_ Sapnap warns, enjoying the way the older struggles against his hold. 

His gaze is captured by the others frown, and he wonders if his lips are as soft as they look.

“Fine,” Fundy says, breaking the silence. “You win. Let me go now!” 

“Not so fast. Didn’t you say that the loser had to do anything the winner wanted?” 

Fundy huffs, annoyed at the fact that he now owes Sapnap. He’d been too cocky. 

“Fine, what do you want? The location of your animals? My _drip_? Please don’t say you want my drip.” 

“Hmm…well..I do really need a pair of pants," he teases, seemingly in deep thought. 

Fundy frowns, not wanting to give up one of his most prized possessions. “I’ll give you anything _but_ the drip!” 

“...anything?” 

Fundy nods, his ears flicking wildly above his head. 

“Then, give me a kiss,” Sapnap demands, letting go of Fundy’s hands to cup his face. 

“I..what?!” He asks, gaping at the man above him. 

Sapnap chuckles at the shocked look on Fundy’s face, before he moves the smaller boy into his lap. 

“A kiss. Right here, on my lips. You said you’d do anything, didn’t you?”

He blushes, stuttering, before he strengthens his resolve and pecks him. 

Sapnap pouts, unsatisfied by how short it was. “That's it?”

“What do you mean? I kissed you didn’t I?” Fundy rolls his eyes, standing up.

“Where are you going?”

Fundy stares. “I don’t owe you anymore.” He points at him. “I’ll come back for my pets.”

“I’ll be waiting, then,” Sapnap says, leaning against the tree. “Get ready to be defeated.”

“I won’t lose!”

“Sureee.” 

Sapnap watches Fundy go, turning bright red as he remembers what just happened. Fundy isn’t any better, covering his face as soon as he’s out of sight.

  
_I won’t lose,_ Fundy thinks, determined. _Then he’ll have to kiss me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT BOOKMARK I WILL NOT CONTINUE

**Author's Note:**

> I will not continue this, anyways subpoena supremacy
> 
> the things I do for my idols ;-;


End file.
